Throughout history in the area of hunting animals, structures, equipment and accessories have been developed to be used in the observation, stalking or legal hunting of game animals, from the most rustic to the most modern with technological developments making them more and more functional and safe.
Most of the platforms are elevated structures from which one has a better perspective and visualization of the animals. There are lookout platforms which must be joined together piece by piece and set up manually using many coupling mechanisms and tools as well as several people to set them up. This makes the assembly and use difficult, requiring too much time for installation, and often high costs and often the platform which is assembled is a permanent structure which cannot be moved, thus limiting its use.
Prior-art cabins to stalk or hunt different animals are complex structures. Typically, the structure is permanent, not moveable or, can be taken apart and reassembled in another place, entailing the corresponding work of setting up and taking down the structure. Or, an open trailer base is needed to carry the structure with the piston and the cabin, making necessary multiple accessories and elements to hold the structure in an elevated position.
A closed trailer which can automatically and reversibly be transformed into a lookout platform to be used to monitor, observe or hunt diverse animals, and other possible uses and which can be pulled by any type of vehicle without the need of labor, tools, accessories, etc. would be extremely practical, functional and advantageous.